Erzähl mir nichts von Liebe
by Acavi
Summary: Vegeta erzählt etwas von den letzten Tagen mit Son Goku. VEGETA x GOKU YAOI COMPLETE


**Erzähl mir nichts von Liebe…**

**Autor**Acavi

**Paaring**Son Goku / Vegeta

**Storyline  
**Vegeta erzählt etwas von den letzten Tagen mit Son Goku. ---VEGETA x GOKU YAOI ---

**Disclaimer****  
**Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir, die ganzen DBZ Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama. heul vll schenkt er mir ja Vegeta zwinker

--------  
**Erzähl mir nichts von Liebe…**

Jetzt bist du fort, weit weg von mir, wahrscheinlich werde ich dich niemals wieder sehen. Das ist auch gut so.  
Ich vermisse dich nicht.  
Ich hasse dich so sehr und nach deinen Worten nur noch mehr.  
Erzähl mir nichts von Liebe.

So oft, sagtest du mir, du würdest mich lieben, doch ich antwortete dir nie. Pah, liebe, so etwas brauche ich nicht. Ich der Prinz der Saiyajins sollte deine Liebe erwidern? NIEMALS.

Erst vor einer Woche war es wieder soweit, du kamst in meinen Gravitationsraum. Sahst mich seltsam an, kamst mir immer näher. Ich wich zurück und prallte gegen eine Wand des Raumes. Du berührtest meine Wange und ich ermahnte dich, mich zu lassen. Doch du wolltest mich nicht lassen und ich wusste genau, dass es nichts bringen würde, würde ich mich wehren. Es war schon einmal passiert. Aber es war nicht schlimm. Ich kenne es bereits genommen zu werden. Doch bei dir war es anders, als in meiner Kindheit. Es war ein anderes Gefühl bei dir. Während der Nacht küsste ich dich sogar freiwillig. Ich versuchte dir aus dem Wege zu gehen, aber du fandest mich immer wieder. Doch vor einer Woche war wieder so ein Tag, ich wusste es. Ich stand nun an die Wand gepresst und du ergriffst meine Handgelenke. Ich zappelte, sah dir jedoch in die Augen. Du sagtest nichts, die ganze Zeit über. Sahst mir nur tief in die Augen. Dann legtest du sanft aber fordernd deine Lippen auf meine. Ich wollte es nicht, aber ich ließ dich gewähren. Ich wusste, dass es schlimmer würde, wenn ich nicht mitspielen würde. So legte ich meine Arme um deine Hüften. Ich erwiderte zaghaft das Zungenspiel, welches du begonnen hattest. Sobald ich mitspielte, warst du nicht mehr hart zu mir, sondern ganz sanft. Du ließt meine Handgelenke los und deine Hände wanderten über meine Brust. Ich merkte wie du sanft mit deinen Fingerspitzen über meine Brustwarzen strichst. Sie richteten sich schlagartig auf. Als du meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge eine Pause gönntest, öffnete ich die Augen. Deine Lippen wanderten über meinen Hals zu meiner Brust. Als du mit deiner Zunge über meine Brustwarze lecktest, musste ich leicht aufkeuchen. Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, wurde ich ungewollt immer Lustvoller. Du wusstest genau, wie du mich anfachen konntest und das hasste ich. Meine Hände lösten sich von deiner Hüfte und zogen deinen Kopf näher zu mir. Ich küsste dich stürmisch. Ich biss dir auf die Unterlippe, doch das machte dich nur noch wilder. Du presstest mich nur noch stärker an die Wand. Ich konnte spüren, wie heiß du auf mich warst. Während wir uns küssten, zog ich dir nun dein Oberteil aus. Ich war wieder einmal überrascht wie zart doch deine Muskeln waren. Ich wusste, was nun bald kommen würde. Ich hatte kaum bemerkt, wie du meine Hose geöffnet hattest. Schon hobst du mich hoch und streiftest meine Hose ab. Ich stand nun völlig nackt vor dir. Ich mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, welches sich in mir breit machte, als du mich ansahst. Ich wollte so nicht länger allein dastehen und so zerriss ich kurzerhand deine Hose. Du verschlossest kurze Zeit danach wieder meine Lippen mit deinen. Inzwischen getrieben von einer Gier zog ich dich näher zu mir. Als sich unsere nackten Leiber berührten, keuchte ich erneut auf.

Fast ohne es zu merken, hattest du mich auf den kalten Boden gebettet. Ich sah und merkte dich zwischen meinen Beinen. Ich hasste es so genommen zu werden, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Zwischen meinen Beinen spürte ich deine große Männlichkeit. Ich hoffte, dass du dieses mal etwas sanfter zu mir sein würdest. Mit zweifelnden Augen sah ich dich an, doch du küsstest mich erneut, ganz sanft. Du hattest in mir lesen können, dass ich ein Gefühl im Magen hatte, welches sich aus Angst, Verzweiflung und Begierde zusammensetzte. Deine Hände wanderten an den Außenseiten meiner Oberschenkel hinauf. Als sie schließlich über die Innenseiten entlang strichen, schloss ich die Augen. Entschlossen umfasstest du mein steifes Glied. Ich stöhnte laut auf. Mir Gefiel diese Berührung, sie war anders als das letzte Mal. Als du deine Hand nun lustvoll bewegtest, musste ich genauso lustvoll aufstöhnen. Ich konnte dir ansehen, dass es dir schwer fiel, nicht über mich herzufallen. Aus meinem Mund entwich ein leises „Bitte", jedoch laut genug, dass du es hören konntest. Es war ganz ungewollt, getrieben von meiner Lust. Du sagtest, dass es dieses mal nicht so sein solle wie das letzte Mal und übergabst mir die Kontrolle. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, doch dann begriff ich. Ich hätte nun aufstehen können und gehen, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich zog dich zu mir und küsste dich stürmisch. Ich setzte mich auf und lehnte mich gegen eine Wand, im selben Moment zog ich dich auf meinen Schoß. Ohne Vorwarnung setztes du dich auf mein steifes Glied. Du nahmst mich ganz in dir auf. Es fühlte sich gut an, überaus gut. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Wand hinter mir. Mit jeder Bewegung von dir, musste ich lauf aufstöhnen. Mir war es inzwischen auch egal ob die anderen uns hörten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich auch so gut anfühlen könnte. Es dauerte nicht lange von diesen lustvollen Bewegungen von dir und dann erreichte ich meinen Höhepunkt. Als du dich neben mich legtest, sah ich dich an. Ich machte keine Anstalten mich zu wehren, als du mich in deine Arme zogst.

Am nächsten Tag warst du verschwunden. Ich konnte dich nicht aufspüren. Keine Aura. Etwas später erfuhr ich, dass es dein letzter Abend auf dieser Erde war. Du warst gestorben. Wieso hattest du mir nicht gesagt, dass du krank warst. Ich hasste dich dafür. Ich habe dir so oft gesagt, dass du mir nichts von Liebe erzählen solltest. Doch jetzt? Vor meinem einschlafen hörte ich die Worte „Ich Liebe dich" von dir. Dort dachte ich erneut, dass du mir nichts von Liebe erzählen solltest. Aber jetzt würde ich es zu gerne noch einmal hören. Ich werde dich noch abgrundtiefer hassen, als bisher, dafür, dass du mich einfach so verlassen hast.

„Kakarott, ich liebe dich so sehr…"

ENDE

----------------------------

Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen :) Meine zweite FF xD"

Review please .

--- Acavi


End file.
